African Americans, particularly women, experience an excess mortality from coronary heart disease and cerebrovascular disease. The high prevalence of obesity in this population may contribute to higher rates of coronary heart disease and overall mortality. We hypothesize that the distribution of body fat as well as the relatively high body mass index, seen particularly in black females, is related to postprandial triglycerides and carotid atherosclerosis. We propose to study middle-aged black subjects.